the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stormlands
The Stormlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. They once were ruled by sovereign Storm Kings, but since Aegon's Conquest are a province under the Iron Throne ruled by House Baratheon. The name is derived from the frequent storms along the coastline. Geography The Stormlands are ruled from House Baratheon's seat of Storm's End. They are bordered by the Crownlands to the north, the border running through the Kingswood, the Reach to the west, Dorne and the Sea of Dorne to the south and the Narrow Sea to the east. The Dornish Marches in the southwest are dry, windswept plains, forming a border to the old enemies in the Reach and Dorne. Besides the Kingswood, the Rainwood on Cape Wrath is another major forest of the Stormlands. The main rivers of the Stormlands are the Slayne and the Wendwater. The Stormlands include the islands along their coast, the largest being Tarth and Estermont. History Early History The Stormlands were first consolidated into a unified realm by the Storm Kings of House Durrandon. After expansion to the current territory, as well as into the present Crownlands, including Massey's Hook, the Storm Kings fought the River Kings for lands north of the Blackwater. After the Andal Invasion, the Andals and First Men intermarried, and generations later, Arlan III Durrandon conquered the entirety of the Riverlands from House Teague. After wars with the Reach and Dorne, however, Arrec Durrandon lost the Riverlands to the Ironborn House Hoare. Targaryen Dynasty Under Argilac Durrandon, the Stormlands faced the invasion of Aegon Targaryen. In the battle known as the Last Storm, King Argilac was slain by Orys Baratheon, who wed Argilac's heiress, the Storm Queen Argella Durrandon. House Baratheon adopted the titles, sigil, and words of House Durrandon and henceforth ruled as Lords Paramount of the Stormlands under House Targaryen, while the northern part came directly under Targaryen control as part of the Crownlands. The Stormlands participated in the Dornish Wars, which saw great destruction, especially in Cape Wrath and the Rainwood. Prince Lucerys Velaryon was slain by Prince Aemond Targaryen at Storm's End at the start of the Dance of the Dragons. At the end of the Dance, Lord Borros Baratheon secured King's Landing for the Greens. Baratheon Dynasty Under Robert I Baratheon, House Baratheon claimed the Iron Throne from Aerys II Targaryen. After the Rebellion's victory, Storm's End and the Stormlands were left to Renly Baratheon, Robert's youngest brother. After Robert I's death, the Stormlands were split between Renly Baratheon, his older brother Stannis, and Robert's disputed sons Joffrey and Tommen, the latter eventually established as King and simultaneously ruler over the Stormlands. Baelish Dynasty After Tommen I Baratheon's death, most Stormlanders supported Edric Storm, Robert I's acknowledged bastard son to succeed him in the Great Council of 303 AC. However, Edric agreed to drop his candidacy in favour of Petyr I Baelish in return for rule over the Stormlands, whose Lord Paramount he became, now named Edric Baratheon. In Brynden's Rebellion, the Stormlands stayed loyal to the crown, but effectively did not participate in the fighting, as they were preoccupied with the Dornish-Triarchy War, in which they assisted their neighbours in Dorne, only for their Essosi opponents to assault the Stormlands themselves. The Siege of Storm's End was only broken by men of the Iron Throne coming for relief after the end of the Rebellion to the north. Recent Events Placeholder Houses The Principal Bannermen of the Stormlands as vassals of House Baratheon of Storm's End are: * House Caron, of Nightsong * House Connington, of Griffin's Roost * House Dondarrion, of Blackhaven * House Errol, of Haystack Hall * House Estermont, of Greenstone * House Penrose, of the Parchments * House Selmy, of Harvest Hall * House Swann, of Stonehelm * House Tarth, of Evenfall Hall * House Trant, of Gallowsgrey * House Wylde, of Rain House Category:The Stormlands Category:Westeros Category:House Baratheon